Drunken escapade
by zippy101
Summary: When Sherlock gets drunk one night, he behaves in a way they might both regret. Or not.  Will be T later..
1. Chapter 1

"I won't take no for an answer Sherlock!" John said determinedly

"John it's a pointless social convention. Not to mention utterly boring" Sherlock replied not moving an inch from his lying position on the couch.

"You've been lying here all day complaining about how bored you are and if you put one more hole in the wall poor Mrs. Hudson will have a fit!" John exclaimed trying to appeal to any sense of compassion Sherlock might have for their landlady.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes before closing them and turning away from John.

"Sherlock?" John said as though he was talking to a child.

There was no reply, but Sherlock did turn his head slightly in John's direction, so he knew he was listening.

"If you come with me I'll tell you where I hid the skull" Sherlock's head whipped around and John knew he had him. He smiled widely.

"Honestly John I don't know what you enjoy about this sort of thing" Sherlock stated disdain clear on his face as they headed towards the building.

"It's a bar Sherlock. Normal people enjoy going out to have a drink with friends"

"Yes I'm not stupid John. Though I would have thought by now you would have realised I am not a _normal_ person" Sherlock strode forward but John grabbed his arm and led him to a table instead of the bar.

"I'll get the drinks" He said to Sherlock's questioning stare "What do you drink?"

Sherlock mumbled something and shifted uncomfortably not looking at John.

John sighed. "Do you like beer?" he asked "Wine? Champagne? Or stronger stuff?"

"I've only tried wine but I find I don't like the taste" Sherlock snapped clearly annoyed at being in the dark about something.

"Fine ok. I will get you a beer because that's what I'm having." He didn't wait for a reply. Sherlock just groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

John returned to the table to find Sherlock with his head on his arms.

"Cheer up" John said briskly sliding one beer over to Sherlock who eyed the yellow-gold liquid suspiciously.

"Oh god just try it Sherlock" John said exasperatedly. He shouldn't have. The next second he had beer spat in his face.

"That" Sherlock said with disgust "is worse than wine" John just glowered at him.

"You know what? I think you're more of a whisky man" he said and got up to get Sherlock another drink.

This time it wasn't spat in his face. In fact he found himself going back to get the suddenly enthusiastic man another. And another. And another.

"John I want anuther 'un" Sherlock slurred staring blearily at the man in front of him.

"No Sherlock you're drunk. We are going home now" he supported the taller man with ease and hailed a cab. Thank god they were only 5 minutes from Baker St.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Sherlock up we go" John encouraged trying to get him up the stairs to their apartment. "Come on let's sit on the couch shall we?" he eased the drunken Sherlock onto the couch and sat beside him. "You are going to feel bloody awful in the morning" he said with a smile. This turned to shock at the next words out of Sherlock's mouth.

"You have really nice eyes John. When you smile they sort of…twinkle" he smiled at the doctor.

"Wow a compliment" John recovered "I should get you drunk more often"

"I like you John" Sherlock sighed leaning back into the couch though his eyes were still trained on John.

"I should hope so. Otherwise living together would be horrible. I've seen the way you treat people you don't like" John said getting up and putting the kettle on. "I'll make tea. Do you want decaf or-" he stopped as he turned back around to Sherlock. The consulting detective was no more than a foot away from him. John stumble back a few steps. Into a wall. _'Since when was there a wall here'_ john cursed silently.

"No John" Sherlock said his voice dangerously low, putting his arms up either side of John against the wall so he couldn't escape. "I mean I _really_ _like you" _John could feel his heart beating wildly. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Um Sherlock?" John's voice was a lot higher than usual. "You're drunk. You don't mean any of this I think you should-" he was cut off as Sherlock crashed his lips against his own. John felt a wave of heat crash over him. He groaned and returned the kiss before he could stop himself. Sherlock growled in approval and pressed his body hard against John's.

Sherlock started trying to take off John's clothes as well as his own. Even drunk he did this with remarkable speed. Once both were topless their lips smashed together again with the same hunger and passion as before. The sound of the kettle boiling pulled John back to reality and he pushed Sherlock away with a gasp.

"No!" He said sharply. Then again more softly at the hurt look on Sherlock's face "No Sherlock. You're drunk you don't actually want any of this. I'll see you in the morning" and he went upstairs, the offer of tea completely forgotten.

When Sherlock was sure John was gone he slid to the ground. Yes he did. He wanted this very much. It just took the alcohol for him to pluck up the courage.

Sometime during the night he managed to get himself to bed. He would need his sleep to get through tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sherlock came into the living room the next morning John was already up and had made breakfast. "Eggs?" he asked with a hesitant smile.

"Yes eggs would be acceptable" Sherlock replied and lay down on the couch. John sighed in relief. Sherlock was back to normal. Well normal for Sherlock.

As John was washing up, Sherlock's phone rang. "Yes" "Of course" "I'll be there right away"

"Where are we going?" John asked getting his jacket.

"**We** are not going anywhere. **I **on the other hand have been called to assist in an investigation" he pulled his coat from the stand.

"What you don't need me?" John asked indignantly

"Not for this particular case no. There isn't a body for you to examine" and he left.

John stared at the space Sherlock had occupied a mere few seconds ago. Something wasn't right. There has been cases where there was no body before and he had still asked John to come. John groaned. _'He must remember last night. How I kissed him back. Why did I do that?' _John thought to himself.

Sherlock was gone most of the day. By the time he walked in it was long past dark.

"How was the case?" John asked carefully as Sherlock hung up his coat.

"Hmm? Oh it was fine. Too easy" he replied taking a seat on the couch.

"You missed dinner. I threw out the leftovers because I wasn't game to put it in the fridge, which has a human head in it. Again. You know we should really get another fridge. One for you and one for me." John realised he was starting to babble and quickly shut his mouth. He turned to find Sherlock staring at him. He gulped. "Um...you all right there Sherlock?" why did his voice keep getting all high squeaky? He wasn't a bloody teenager!

Sherlock blinked "Yes John I'm fine. Is there something wrong with your voice?" he cocked his head to the side, as if examining him.

"What?" John cleared his throat "oh no its nothing. Just a tickle"

"Right. Okay then. Can I use your computer?" without waiting for a reply he leant over john as he reached for the laptop. _'Damn him!' _John thought _'damn him to hell! He is doing this on purpose' _he could have sworn he heard Sherlock mutter "interesting"

"Sherlock would you mind getting off me please?" he said in a frustrated voice.

"Really John no reason to react like that. I am simply getting the laptop" Sherlock said obviously amused. He pulled back to his side of the couch with the laptop in hand.

"I could have got it for you!" when there was no reply john sighed "So are you going to tell me about the case or not?"

"Not yet. I am still working out a few….details." he replied with a smile in John's direction that made his heart beat faster. _'What the hell is happening to me?'_ John thought in panic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is ok…I don't know really. Please tell me if its alright and if its not I will make up for it in the next chapter **

When John got up the next morning Sherlock was already gone. _'Good'_ John thought, though he felt guilty almost immediately. _'That one little thing can't ruin our friendship'_ he thought determinedly _'people do stupid things when they're drunk'_ with a sigh he went to the kitchen and made himself a tea. No milk. Of course. '_Oh well I guess I can go without. I'll get some later'_. Tea in hand John went to his computer. Sherlock had forgotten to charge it. Of course. So grumbling as he went John started the search for his computer charger.

Finally finding it 15 minutes later, tea nearly cold, John sat down and out of habit went to his blog. He hadn't written in it for a week. Usually there was at least a small case each week. He knew what he _could_ write: _'Two nights ago I thought it would be interesting to see how Sherlock reacted to alcohol. The reaction was unexpected and now we can barely talk to each other. Just another blunder by Dr. John Watson' _but as if he could write that! I mean who knew who read his blog? He closed his blog and went to his emails. But it wasn't his emails that showed up. It was Sherlock's.

"Who's Abigail Holmes? Sherlock has a sister?" John muttered to himself. He knew he shouldn't snoop, but it was so tempting to see into the mystery that is Sherlock Holmes. He clicked on the email.

To: abigail_holmes

From: s_holmes

Mother,

I wish to inform you that our conversation today

was very helpful. I have already started my

analysis. So far it appears you were right.

I will come over today.

Regards,

Sherlock

'_Not his sister then'_ John thought "Ok" he said aloud "So he wasn't on a case yesterday…he was visiting his mother…and he is there again now. He sent this nearly as soon as he got home last night. What was she right about?" John sat back. He would never understand that man.

"Damn it!" He swore. His tea was stone cold now. _'Might as well get some milk. I really need to get a new microwave' _he stomped up the stairs to get changed. So far this was not a good day.

_Sherlock,_

_Going to get milk. Anything you need? JW_

**Sugar. Maybe some chocolate. SH**

_What? Ok who has this phone? Is that Lestrade? JW_

**No John. I need chocolate for **

**an experiment. The sugar is for tea. SH**

_Ok…will do. Is that all? JW_

**Could you get some whisky? SH**

_No I don't think so Sherlock. Not after what happened. JW_

**Only a small bottle. I really do like the taste John. SH**

"Fine" John sighed as he left the flat. Then a thought occurred to him. "Mrs. Hudson?" John called knocking on her door.

"Yes dear?" she said coming to the door and smiling at him.

"Do you know where I can buy a microwave and a little fridge for a good price?"

"Oh no what has he gone and done this time? He didn't blow them up did he?" she looked horrified.

"No Mrs. Hudson. But he is storing body parts in the fridge and…well actually he did blow up the microwave." Smiling at her reaction he left without getting an answer. She would be too flustered now. The microwave and fridge would have to wait another day.

"Great. Just what I needed a lift home" John said sarcastically as he got into the black car. "So what should I call you today?"

"Um…Lara" She said with a smile never taking her eyes from her blackberry.

"Good. I do have groceries that need to be kept cold so this better be quick" John grumbled. Lara only smiled politely down at her blackberry.


	5. Chapter 5

"John so good to see you" Mycroft Holmes called to John as he got out of the car. They were in an abandoned warehouse. Lovely.

"Yes I'm sure it is. Look I really don't have time to update you on how often Sherlock has sneezed or how often he ate. Which is not often by the way"

"Well then I will update _you _on_ him_" Mycroft replied his meant-to-be-polite smile still firmly in place. "My brother has visited my mother twice in 2 days. I know something must have happened that unsettled him. He never goes to see mother unless something rattled him. Badly at that. Would you happen to know what this event may have been John?" John knew the stare that Mycroft was giving him well. Head slightly tilted to the side seemed to be a Holmes family trait for 'I am currently reading your mind'

"Why would I know? He hasn't exactly spent much time in the flat the last couple of days" John huffed.

"That clearly annoys you. How drunk was he?" Mycroft replied in an offhand manner.

"Pardon?" John gasped out. It's official. The Holmes family can read minds.

"When he kissed you. How drunk was he? And what did you give him? He should have told you that he can't tolerate alcohol." Was it possible for a Holmes to be disappointed? Because that was the vibe John was getting.

John gave in with a sigh. "Whisky. He didn't like beer and I thought he would like whisky"

"Ah. Well is there a reason you bought more whisky? Not attempting to create a repeat performance are we?"

"How did you-? Never mind. He asked for some. I only got a small bottle so there was no chance of it happening again" John rubbed his forehead

"What is distressing you John?" his head was tilted to the side again. Great.

"You can't figure it out?" John replied sarcastically.

"Well it appears that you are worried that your relationship with my brother is compromised by his drunken actions. I can assure you that is not the case. Sherlock has a habit of doing that when he has consumed too much alcohol" and that was supposed to reassure him?

"Are you telling me that when Sherlock gets drunk he kisses whoever happens to be in the room?" John was surprised by the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Does that disappoint you John? You needn't worry. That is not what I was implying"

"Oh and what were you implying?" John snapped.

"Sherlock doesn't go around kissing people when he is drunk. It's much worse. Well in his eyes anyway. When Sherlock gets drunk he loses his sociopathic tendencies. When he gets drunk his true feelings emerge. I guess you could say he becomes human. But with typical drunken side affects"

John just gaped at him. He had definitely not expected this.

"And with that I shall leave you. Lara will take you home. Oh and I went to the liberty of getting you a new microwave and a small fridge. Till next time Dr. Watson. I do so enjoy our little get togethers" and umbrella in hand Mycroft Holmes left. Whistling a merry tune as he went.

"Where to?" Lara asked as he got back into the car. Still not taking her eyes of the phone in her hands.

"221B Baker St." John said curtly. He looked at his watch; it was only 1:30. Hopefully he would have time to sort out his thoughts before Sherlock got home and turned his x-ray vision on John's brain.


End file.
